


Date Night

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: D'Argo and Chiana have a date night.
Relationships: Chiana (Farscape)/Ka D'Argo
Kudos: 1





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Date Night  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ka D'Argo/Chiana  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 169  
>  **Summary:** D'Argo and Chiana have a date night.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'date night' on my Fluff/Romance Bingo card at 1_million_words

Chiana pouted as D’Argo led her by the hand. This wasn’t what she had expected when he had asked if she wanted to come with him. She had thought he was talking about sex and she said as much.

The Luxan warrior shook his head. “This is a date night, Chiana. Remember we talked about it? While on this planet we’re going to go to the shops and buy you something pretty, we’re going to have a picnic on the beach and...”

She couldn’t stop herself from tuning him out. It wasn’t that what he was saying sounded bad. It actually sounded okay. She liked pretty things especially when D’Argo bought them for her but she liked having sex with him more. Chiana turned to face him pushing her bottom lip out further.

“Chiana, sex can come after the date night.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up with happiness. “You promise?”

D’Argo threw his head back and laughed. She really did have a one track mind. “Yes, Chiana. I promise.


End file.
